


don't you know the broken tend to find each other?

by super_rainbow2021



Series: my complicated SPN au AU [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It's awesome, Junior is an Assassin, actual timelines, because precursor bullshit, but her story is based in spn so i thought i'd add it, but i like this so much better, but maybe do mind if you are interested in more, don't mind the ramblings of a sleep deprived author, i had other ideas for junior in an AC au, junior has no spn ties in this one, junior however has visions and telepathy, junior's ancestors only have visions, no telekinesis here, oh my god i'm following a timeline, what's up my fellow quarantines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Desmond notices a pattern in the lives of his ancestors.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & OFC, Desmond Miles & OFC, Ezio Auditore da Firenze & OFC, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & OFC
Series: my complicated SPN au AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449067
Kudos: 3





	don't you know the broken tend to find each other?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not gonna continue with this but I may write snippets and post them as chapters. I'll properly date everything too--wild for a Junior fic, huh?

Desmond notices a pattern of his ancestors. There is always a young girl with them. 

For Altaïr, she comes in the form of Jamila Ruya Buolos, a small battered girl that manages to lift a letter from a former Master Assassin at the tender age of 10. Malik Al’Sayif jeers the demoted Altaïr but he ends up mentoring the girl. She becomes his confidant alongside Malik once Al Mualim’s true nature becomes apparent.

For Ezio, she is the first applicant to the Brotherhood once he rides into Monteriggioni, in the form of Giacomina Renata. ( Once he makes the connection and brings it up to Shaun, he relays the meaning of her name ). She is fierce and competitive behind shadowed eyes and takes to the Assassin ways like a fish to water. She becomes the surrogate daughter of Ezio and niece to Claudia, granddaughter to Maria and just what she needs to come back to herself.

For Connor, she is the pale girl that skirts along the woods when she’s not tidying up the local pub, known to house Templars. Jacqueline Rhiann is saved from a sexual assault by Connor when he first makes his way into town in Assassin’s garb, and she begs him to take her with him. She becomes his equal and manages the finances of the homestead Connor creates.

For Desmond, she is the broken and tortured girl that Abstergo found held ties to Altaïr and the Apple, but she has no immediate Assassin or Templar background. Jaci Reyer is an abused girl who ran away from home about the same time he did, but was unfortunate enough to have a birthmark that looked too like the Assassin’s logo to ignore. Too-frequent Animus sessions gave her terrible visions aside from the Bleeding Effect, and though she can theoretically hold her own, she doesn’t move the entire time Desmond is there, tucked into the couch when she’s not in the Animus. She doesn’t move when Lucy betrays Abstergo and takes her with them, not when Desmond relives Ezio and suffers his own Bleeding Effects, not until Monteriggioni. Then she is awake, aware, and grieving a man tied to her trauma and the destroyed home of someone she doesn’t know. When she’s lucid enough to hold a conversation ( only with Desmond, and only ever with Desmond ), she informs him that her name is Junior and she’s 20 years old, that Abstergo had her for four years, that she has visions of her ancestors and Desmond’s without the Animus, that she can use a Hidden Blade but prefers a bow and arrow, that she can recall eery ingredient in Yusuf’s bombs, that she has all the makings of a great Assassin but is still a scared young girl that has nightmares about a chair and her father and the Templars that almost raped her—Jacqueline? ( And Hell, Desmon’s 23. He _gets it._ )

For the Precursors, she is the Guide, and the only one who can convince Desmond to use the Eye and save the world.

But Junior has visions of Juno’s plans, and manages to tell Desmond without speaking aloud. They silently make new plans and, while they do save the world, keep Juno imprisoned, heal themselves of their trauma, and shut down Abstergo.

And then, they are free to live their lives. It comes as no surprise when Desmond adopts Junior as his sister and forges new identity documents to name her Junior Miles. It comes as no surprise that Desmond wants to go back to bartending, that he takes her with him, that he waits until he owns the place to hire her on as well. The only thing that does come as a surprise is when Junior can drink literally anyone under the table and not be hungover afterwards. ( Desmond may set up a national challenge because of this, and he has pictures of celebrities with their heads slumped on his bar while Junior beams victoriously up at him. The pictures hang behind the bar. )

And then, they exist. On their own terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Altaïr: Jamila Ruya Boulos ("beautiful", "vision/sight", "small")  
> Ezio: Giacomina Renata (Italian form of Jacqueline, Junior's other name, which means "may god protect", "reborn")  
> Connor: Jacqueline Rhiann (see above, "maiden")  
> Desmond: Junior (Jaci Reyer) (form of Jacqueline, "long legs")
> 
> ***Jacqueline is kind of a joke in terms of her Supernatural persona, and Reyer refers to her very tall and very scary father.


End file.
